


Hinata's Popular Boyfriend

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsumu is a famous singer, Established Relationship, Hinata is a college student, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Day 6: Idol AU // AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Hinata's Popular Boyfriend

* * *

It’s been three years since Hinata Shouyō and Miya Atsumu started dating. Atsumu is a famous singer, but their relationship is official. Everyone knows Atsumu is gay and Hinata is his boyfriend.

The blond is popular with the ladies.

No big deal.

He’s handsome so Hinata understands the fascination.

He has a big fan club, but Hinata can handle it.

Of course, a lot of girls are envious of him, so he has tons of haters.

Hinata doesn’t really mind since jealousy can make people do crazy things.

But what irritates him now, is they keep on interrupting the two with their thing. And there are even girls who formed a group to bash Hinata on social media and at school.

Some of his boyfriend's wild fans even dig out about his past, his status, his family, and even his measure, which is stupid since Atsumu didn’t actually fell for Hinata because of his small size. Or maybe Atsumu really likes their size difference.

Hinata sigh, as yet another group of girls, gave him a death glare as he walks pass by the hallway. Lately, Atsumu keeps on getting better at writing songs, his voice is beautiful as ever, and he’s getting gorgeous each day, gorgeous than him. But that also means his fandom is growing. Big fandom is equal to more fans and more fans are equal to more hater when it comes to him.

But not everyone hates Hinata for claiming the handsome singer, some like how open the two about their relationships and even root for them. Although Hinata wouldn't admit it to anyone, he actually likes how some fans even create groups and pages for the couple, he even has some fans.

Three years before, Hinata can’t even imagine that his skinny boyfriend will become a hunk in the present. But still skinny or not, he has lots of fans.

It’s not just about his talents or his face. It’s also because he came from a family of famous musicians. To his grandparents up to his parents and even siblings. Back when they are in middle school, and Atsumu is still a trainee he already has many admirers, receiving roses and chocolate in Valentine even though they go to an all-boys school. When he entered co-ed high school valentines and confessions became an everyday thing to Atsumu. But out all those who confess to him, he only likes the ginger hair male beside him.

You see, having a famous singer as a boyfriend isn’t always as good as what other girls imagine. It’s tiring, especially when Atsumu has a tour, and of course, Hinata can’t come with him since he cannot leave school for days, college life is not easy. But having a boyfriend in a tour is also not easy. Those are the times where media and some fans start creating rumors and scandals about his boyfriend and guest singers he invites on his concert. And then fans start shipping them and paparazzi will start following Hinata around, asking if he broke up with his boyfriend.

The two don’t see each other that much, but at least they call every day, and sometimes video calls. It’s not easy when their worlds are completely different. Atsumu Miya don’t need to go to a college school and study because of his celebrity life, he came from a family that’s been in the show for decades now, they will for sure —won’t let his fame go away.

While Hinata on the other hand is just an average college student. He goes to a local college school, part of the volleyball team, takes exams, and has worked after. Hinata doesn’t really have that talent in music, but he's quite good at household chores. If ever the two married, Hinata will pursue his dream as a professional volleyball player or if he's not lucky, a good househusband.

Hinata checked their conversation last night. Atsumu tour ends yesterday, he'll be coming back later tonight. Although Hinata knows for a fact that he won’t get to see his boyfriend anyway. Atsumu will probably be resting when he comes back then has early work the next day. He's lucky if the blond will call him later.

Hinata picks his bag and the umbrella he bought at the convenience store yesterday. According to the weather forecast, it's going to rain later, so he might as well head home early.

He sends a quick message to his best friend Kageyama that he's going home and then he left the lecture room. Walking in the corridor alone has always been the most annoying thing he has to do. Students mainly —Atsumu's fans that are staring at him, shamelessly taking a picture like Shouyō is some kind of entertainment, he just felt like opening the umbrella and hiding behind it.

He can't just ignore them no matter how much he tries it. There are even fans who are trying to get to close to him and then starts asking Hinata about free access to meet his boyfriend. Kageyama was even pissed at that time he found out one of Hinata's 'new' friends was actually just a fan trying to find something dirty about Hinata. Since that day, they never let Hinata have a new friend unless Kageyama or the gang approve them. They are pretty protective of him.

While walking his way outside the campus, he noticed a circle of a crowd at the school's gate. Girls running towards the entrance and giggling, Hinata wonder what is the commotion.

He stopped walking when he felt his phone vibrating, and he quickly picked it up when he saw his boyfriend's picture popping. " 'Tsumu!" He beamed, automatically smiling. Although he quickly frowns when he heard noises of people—Atsumu's fans squealing and calling him.

"Where are you?" Hinata asks as he slowly starts walking towards the gate.

"Guess it," the voice from the other line says, the velvety voice topping all those noises. Hinata wanting to see him suddenly doubled up. Before he could even think of what to say, he had heard a girl besides him shouting a certain person's name.

Atsumu, his boyfriend, quickly walk towards the crowd, easily finding his boyfriend on top of all the girls crowding him. _'I thought he's coming back tonight?'_

One girl noticed Hinata and nudged his friend, one by one they turned their heads towards him, some bitter looks, some excitement for the coming cute reunion of the couple they will witness. When the crowd stepped back, giving Hinata some space to walk on, he noticed Atsumu leaning on his Ferrari.

Hinata suddenly remembers this one particular movie he watched with Yachi. Where the male shows up at the heroine’s school, looking good and hot and everyone are gawking at the stranger, just like Atsumu, right now, in front of him.

His appearance is breathtaking even in his casual attire of a black shirt and jeans. His hair is messy but Hinata doesn't know if the style is meant to be messy or it's just really messy.

When Atsumu saw his lover walking towards him, he ended the call and he smiles at him.

"I’ve missed you,” says Atsumu, reaching for Hinata's hand and pulling him towards him. He leaned down never mind that they are in the public and there's a big crowd surrounding them. He's been craving —wanting to touch and kiss Shouyō for so long ever since he went for a tour. But his ginger hair boyfriend back away.

Shouyō gave him 'that' look as his eyes point briefly to the shameless crowd gawking at them.

The blond snicker, he's been so used being surrounded by cameras that he forgot about it. He looked around and his eyes landed on the red umbrella Hinata's holding.

He then suddenly snatched the umbrella from Hinata. And before the ginger male knew it, the umbrella flung open, and his lips on Atsumu's.

Shouyō's eyes widen at the sudden kiss. His eyes wander towards the crowd but he can't see properly due to the umbrella covering them. He felt a tongue sliding on his lips, he looks at Atsumu who's smiling at their kiss.

Atsumu knew he'll get scold by his manager and by Hinata himself later but the crowd should be used by this. Because Atsumu will surely do this every time in the public's eye. So they will be reminded that Hinata is his and will be always his.

They can hear the girls go kya kya, some flash of a camera, but he doesn’t mind as he savors the long-awaited kiss from his boyfriend.

'Let the haters watch and die from jealousy', Hinata thought, smiling at the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I experienced this one, so it's like base on it and also from my friend's other story which I won't tell.
> 
> No, I don't have a famous boyfriend. So there is this famous influencer in Facebook who once studied to our school (he transferred in did school before senior high) he is also my best friend's friend and then he became like really famous (he do a cover song a lot) and he visits our school during intramural — like a sports festival thingy. And everyone, mostly freshmen asks for pictures, and then there is this one junior who's asking for a picture and she got her camera ready but Jade Pacheco (his name) didn't notice him because he's busy talking to his girlfriends (since most of them are girls) you can check him out he got the voice and the look, tho I'm not a fan of him.


End file.
